A Favor
by USNeshama
Summary: When Nico tells the FBI they are giving him a favor he knows what he wants to do with it...but will Dani be able to accept the truth? Accept the things he hasn't told her? Accept what he has done? What he is being forced to do? And the ultimate question he is fearful for an answer of: Can she accept Him?
1. Chapter 1

Dani grabbed her purse and walked out of her office towards the parking garage. _Where are my keys?_ Dani rummaged through her bag absentmindedly, not paying much attention to her surroundings. _What could I have done with them?_

Just then a bag was thrown over her head from behind and quickly cinched at the neck. She dropped her purse, fighting with her attacker. _What the hell?_ Dani got in a few good swings._ I just heard him grunt. Let's go for that area again. _Dani went to punch again but was stopped mid-swing, with her arms pinned behind her back. _All right how about kicking._

"Hey Frank, I need some help over here" Dani's attacker called, just as Dani nailed him with a heel to the calf.

"Get. The. Hell. Off. Me." Dani yelled, as her attacker let go, cursing at the damage Dani had down with her shoe.

Dani tried to scramble away, but with the bag still on her head that was hard to do. Dani reached for it. _How do I get his off?_ Dani fumbled with the strings just as she was picked up from both sides, feet dangling above the ground.

"Put me down!" Dani yelled.

"She's a feisty one; I can see why he warned us" the man from Dani's left spoke.

"Not enough. My leg is bleeding from where she nailed me with her shoe!" the man on the right responded.

"Just get her in the car and stop acting like a baby" the left man spoke again.

_What is going on? Who warned them? Why do they want me? I need to get away._

The man on the right shifted Dani in order to open the car door and Dani took that opportunity to kick the guy on her right with all her might, nailing him lower-back. The man swore as he dropped her, the left guy completely holding her weight, but only one arm.

Again Dani swung. She nailed the ill-prepared man in the face, giving him a broken nose. "You've got to be kidding me. There is no way she is worth this!" the man spoke to his partner as if he was drowning, releasing her altogether.

As Dani was already scrambling away, the first man, recovering slightly from Dani's kick, pursued her while shouting "Frank, give me your cuffs". There was the jingle of metal and Dani felt handcuffs close around her wrists as her attacker caught up with her.

Dani sighed. _I really am screwed now; there is no way to get away from them. _"What do you want with me?" Dani asked.

"We don't want anything. We are to take you to a secure location. Now, get in the car." The man said, quickly pulling Dani across the pavement and into the back seat of a car. The two men got in the front seats.

Dani felt around in the back seat, as best she could. She encountered another person sitting to her right. _Oh my God, I'm not alone. What is going on? What is this?_

"What is going on? Let me out! I have friends who will come after me! He will make you pay!" Dani yelled.

The men in the front seat laughed.

"Is that so, Doctor Santino?" the man seated to her right spoke, a smile playing in his voice. "And just who might come to your aid and make your enemies pay?"

_Is he serious?! I'd know that voice anywhere. What the hell is going on!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Nico?" Dani asked hesitantly. _Why is he here? Why did he do this to me? I _trusted _him._

"Yes?" Nico responded. _Why did she get shy all of a sudden? She just told would-be kidnappers that she would make them pay and now she is being timid? What the…_?

"What is going on?" Dani whispered. _Please help me make sense of this._

"It will all be explained soon." Nico sighed._ She is still being quiet, what is wrong with her? The going Full-Santino is the parking garage was more like her!_

"Are you blindfolded too?" Dani asked after a moment.

"No" Nico answers. _Why would I be…Oh she thinks the same thing happened to both of us. _

"Why?" Dani asks, perturbed. _Why am I always the one he keeps at arm's length?_

"Because I don't need to be" Nico answered solemnly. _I know everything, _unfortunately_._

"Why?" Dani asks, even more irritated this time. _Why am I always in the dark when it comes to him?_

"Because I know what's going on" Nico admits. _I really wish I wasn't involved in all of this to begin with, that we weren't even in a position where this was necessary._

"And I can't know?" Dani asks again. _I never get to know._

"Not yet" Nico sighes. _I knew she was going to be difficult._

"Then why the hell am I here?" Dani lashed out. _Why put me through all of this?_

"Because we're going to tell you what's going on" Nico answers._ In a few minutes, if your patience will hold that long._

"Whose we?" Dani questions. _Someone else besides Nico and his team are in on this? _

"You'll see" Nico says smiling. _When she gets a bone, she never let's go!_

"Damn it Nico!" Dani says irritated. _Why does he always have to be so cryptic, so annoying, so handsome…back on track there Santino…cryptic, annoying…where was I going…_

"This is not a secure location. We will talk when we are at one." Nico states. _We just need to get there._

Nico's words had broken through Dani's thoughts. She went to move and realized her hands were still confined behind her back. "Nico…" she started, only to be cut off.

"No" Nico said forcefully. _I did not go through all of this and blackmail the FBI to just tell her here in the car._

"Nico?" Dani tried again. _I just want to get…_

"I said no, Doctor" Nico said again, a little more forcefully. _Didn't she understand what this had cost him? What he would do for her?_

"I was just going to ask you if you could take off the handcuffs" Dani said, somewhat irritated. _You could at least listen to what I have to say._

"Oh…I didn't realize…" Nico turned Dani's hands towards him and saw the bruises already forming on her wrists "Frank give me the key." Nico said, reaching towards the front passenger seat. _And here I thought…and she's injured. I'm gonna kill him._

"But Sir" Frank protested.

"I said give me the key" Nico said with authority in his voice. _Give me the damn key, so I can get those damn cuffs off. She isn't a criminal, and should never have been wearing them in the first place. And they were put on too tight!_

Frank, upon seeing the murderous look in Nico's eyes hands off the key. Nico very gently undoes them from around Dani's wrists.

Dani immediately reaches for the bag over her head. Nico reaches for her hands, and successfully stops her, although she flinches at the contact.

"Dani don't" Nico says. Still holding her hands, but more gently. _I can see that her wrists are definitely cut from thrashing in those cuffs. She is really a fighter. I need to be more careful. _He gently traces the bruises on her wrists, trying to soothe her.

"But I can't breathe Nico" Dani protested. _Get it off me!_

"I'm sorry about that but I really have no choice in the matter." Nico said, glancing at the two agents in the front seat of the car. _I wish I did, this is not how things would have gone down._

"But I can't see Nico. I hate not being able to see. It makes me vulnerable." Dani says, almost pitifully. _I hate being vulnerable, just as you do. _

"Do you trust me?" Nico asks. _Where did that come from? Why was that the only thing that came to mind?_

"What?" Dani asks, slightly bewildered._ He just ask what I think he did? He doesn't know?_

"Do you trust me?" Nico states again. _Well, it's not as if I could retract it?_

"Yes" Dani answers, although even she can hear the hurt twinge in her voice. _How could he not know? After all this time, how could he not know how she felt about him? _

"Then trust me to keep you safe. You don't need your eyes, I have mine, okay?" Nico replied quickly, breathing out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. _But why was there hurt in her voice? Why was admitting that she trusted him a hurtful thing? Did she regret trusting him? Did she want to take that statement back?_

"Fine" Dani says as she starts feeling around in the dark. She grabs Nico's knee, and then a little higher. He reached out and grabbed her hand. _Whoa, so not what I was looking for. Did he just jump? Really? I can elicit that kind of reaction from him? I'll have to remember that for later. _

"Can I help you with something Doctor?" Nico managed to choke out, especially the title at the end. _Where had that come from? Did she really just grab his…? What the…?_

"You can help me with a great many things" Dani muttered under her breath. _Whew…that is not going to be the last time I do that!_

"What was that?" Nico asked, not hearing what Dani whispered. _I'm guessing that was only for her benefit but I would still like to know what it was. _

"Give me your hand" Dani relented._ It would probably be better to just ask for it after that last little fiasco._

"What?" Nico blanched. _Is that why she was feeling around in my pants…I mean my lap…_

"You heard me. Give me your hand." Dani said again holding out hers, palm up. _Just trust me enough to give me your hand Nico._

"Why?" Nico asked. _What does she want with it?_

"Because although I trust you completely, I do not trust that you will not disappear when you see fit and because I am in the dark right now, in more than one sense, I don't want you disappearing on me." Dani says. _I need a tether. _

Nico looks at the woman next to him, she amazes him. He sighs and gives her his hand, although inwardly he is smiling and soaring. _She trusts me? Completely? Really?_

"Better?" Nico asks after he composes himself. _Please say yes…_

"Much" Dani answers, sounding somewhat appeased. _At least for the moment…_

The car stops and Nico opens the door pulling Dani with him, out of the vehicle.

"We're here. When we get inside I'll take the hood off okay?" Nico tells Dani, somewhat concerned.

"Just don't let go" Dani says._ Of me. Ever._

"Never" Nico whispers low in her ear, as he very carefully guides her to the door. _This may just have been worth the worry to bring her in._


	3. Chapter 3

Nico guided Dani in the door of the safe house, followed by the two agents who had escorted them since the parking garage.

"Sir, a call from a 'Paloma' was received" one of the men spoke to Nico.

"Yes, that's fine. I'll handle her later. And please get me Connor on the phone." Nico responded. _I need to deal with my absence before it's noticed._

_He's working with Paloma and Connor! But doesn't trust me enough to talk to me! Everything I thought, everything I just felt in the car, it was all a lie! It was just a manipulation to keep me calm. It's as if he flips a switch._

Upon Frank closing the door, Nico took the bag off Dani's head. _Finally!_

As soon as she could see, Dani swung her arm and nailed Nico in the jaw. _Asshole! He completely deserved that!_

Nico was surprised and stumbled back a step. The two agents rushed to subdue Dani. _What the heck was that for? I mean I guess I deserved that but I want to know exactly what I did… _

Nico watched as the two agents rushed toward Dani after she hit him._ Oh, no…this is between me and her._

Nico held up a hand. "Stop! I've got this under control."

The two agents froze mid-step one with his hand on Dani's arm. Dani shook it off. _He's gonna handle it himself is he…interesting, but not exactly surprising._

"You're sure?" one of the men asked.

"Yes" Nico responded, rubbing his jaw. _Do I look like I'm sure?_

The two men exchanged a look, then held up their hands and backed off.

"Give us a minute" Nico said to the two men. _I need to talk to her before we go in._

The agents exchanged a glance again.

"We'll be fine" Nico said confidently. _Just give me the time to explain._

The two men retreated out of the room leaving a steaming Dani and an anxious Nico.

"What the hell is going on Nico?" Dani asked, squinting, arms crossed over her chest. _What aren't you telling me? Or better yet, what have you told me that was planned to progress your plan? _

"You're about to find out" Nico said, taking a step toward Dani. _I need you to let me get through this. Let me explain._

"No, that's not what I meant and you know it. Why all the secrecy? Why all the evasion? Why the extremes?" Dani asked retreating a step, staying just out of Nico's reach. _You do not get to touch me after everything in the car. Every careful manipulation. I can't believe I fell for that._

"You're going to get the full story from Agent Bennett" Nico said, again taking a step toward Dani.

"Agent Bennett? What the hell does that have to do with Paloma or Connor? Why do they get to know and I don't?" Dani said slightly hurt. _Why don't you trust me?_

_She thinks I told _them_ the truth. She doesn't understand that I'm calling them to evade them. She is the only one I trust enough to know the truth, that's why she's here. But that is also why she hit me…I need to fix this._

"Dani, you don't understand" Nico stepped close enough to touch her forearms "I'm calling Paloma and Connor to…"

Dani cut Nico off, "You don't trust me, Nico. I don't understand what more you want from me. You can't be honest with me. You never give me a straight answer. I'm done."

Dani took a step back holding up her hands. "I can't do this Nico. I can't have you in my life one day, and gone the next. I can't **not** know whether or not you trust me, or if I can trust you."

_I don't want him out of my life but I need him to make a choice._

_I'm going to lose her. Just when I thought I had gotten to a point where I could actually have her, I'm going to lose everything._

"Dani please…" Nico stepped toward her, but stopped when she placed her hand on the center of his chest.

"Just don't Nico" Dani stopped Nico. "If you can't be honest with me, up front with me. I can't do it. This is hard for me…" Dani started to break down.

"Dani" Nico stayed where he was but appealed to her. "Please".

"Nico…I…can't" Dani choked out. _I can't do this. I want you but I can't…_

"Please just hear me out" Nico said. _Please just let me explain. I can't lose you._

"If you're not going to tell me the whole truth I'm walking out the door. I've had it with the secrets and the deception." Dani looked up at Nico.

"I'll answer all your questions but first you have to let me and Agent Bennett get through reading you in on the official FBI side of things." Nico said, as Dani dropped her hand from his chest.

"I'll give you the chance to explain, but then I want to ask the questions. You owe me that much." Dani looked up at Nico. _You owe me answers._

"You can ask whatever you want. I will answer what I can, but you have to promise me you'll hold your questions until later, when we're alone. Can you handle that?" Nico asked as he reached for Dani's hand. She let him have it. _Thank God_.

"Yes. I can live with that, but I do need one question answered now before we walk through that door." Dani tugged on Nico's hand.

"Name it" Nico looked down at their linked hands and then up to Dani's face._ Please be something I can answer._

"Do you trust me enough to be honest with me? Is that something that can be achieved?" Dani asked honestly of Nico. _I need to know if we can get there._

_That's it? That's all she wants to know._ "Yes, Dani, yes. But can we discuss this further later?" Nico asked.

"We can. If you're sure that is something you're open to?" Nico looked into Dani's eyes as she made her decision.

Dani thought about it and nodded as she saw Nico confirm her question. "Okay, with the promise of explanation later, let's do this."

"Thank you Dani." Nico said earnestly. He squeezed her hand and then dropped it, going to step forward towards the door of the next room.

"Oh no. You're coming with me." Dani said reaching for Nico's hand and pulling him back.

"Dani…" Nico started.

"Non-negotiable. You said you would never let go. Now I'm holding you to it." Dani squinted at Nico.

_Well she has always used my own words against me._ "Fine. Let's go."

Dani allowed Nico to led her through the door and the first step of answers._ This is the beginning of the end._


	4. Chapter 4

Dani and Nico walked out of the room three hours later. Agent Bennett had told Dani the full extent of what was going on. He detailed for her why Nico was in New York instead of in Dallas, and what charges were being leveled against him.

Bennett also told Dani that they suspected Connor was more involved then he led on and that Troy was not the only problem. They asked her to assist in the investigation, or even if she declined to at least keep their investigation classified.

Dani had agreed that no matter whether or not she decided to help the FBI she would at least keep their investigation quiet, only discussing things with Nico.

Nico still held Dani's hand as they paused outside off the room but still inside the house, where they had first walked in. Dani sighed.

_I wonder what she is thinking now. Surely, she hates me. What I have done. What I have kept from her. I guess only time will tell._

_Wow, that was a lot to take in. I have so many questions._

"Doing okay?" Nico asked, giving Dani's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Um…yeah" Dani said shaking her head and coming out of her thoughts.

"Ready to go then? Maybe get some food?" Nico asked.

"Sure" Dani said. _More like answers to all of my burning questions, but I'll settle for food first._

"Sorry about this" Nico said as the same two men who had escorted them there reentered the room, one handing Nico the head-bag.

"Really? I thought I was read in now. Is this really necessary?" Dani huffed.

"Although you're read in, this is still a safe house and the fewer people who know its location the better, so unfortunately it is necessary." Nico replied dropping Dani's hand.

"But Nico, I can't breathe in that. Isn't there another option?" Dani asked backing up a little.

_I guess we could try…_

"Okay, I have an idea. Come here" Nico said, beginning to untie his tie.

"What are you going to do?" Dani asked.

"I'm going to use my tie as a blindfold, that way you can breathe but not see. Sound better?" Nico asked already stepping toward Dani.

"Better than the alternative" Dani said as Nico began to fasten the tie around her head.

When Nico was done he slipped his hand into Dani's again.

"Okay we're ready" Nico nodded at the agents.

Frank opened the door and Nico led Dani out the door and to the waiting car.

He helped her into the car and then slid in next to her.

"Where to Sir?" Frank asked, behind the wheel.

"V3. I need my car." Nico said.

Nico then sent Xeno a text. It read, "I need you to take Dr. Santino's car from V3 to her driveway and pack her a bag leaving it in my car. Also pick up my normal Tuesday Night Meal, make it for two and add it to the bag in my car. 1 hour."

Dani simply pondered while she held Nico's hand in the back seat. She had learned so much.

_He is here because of what he did for Pittman and then the FBI's use of it for blackmail. His personal reason is because they are holding it over his head. But he has a wife! Bennett said he has a wife. Nico said no questions until later but still, he has a wife! I don't know him at all! I can't believe I have feelings for a man who is married. This is exactly how Ray destroyed my first marriage I can't do it again. I can't go through it again. I need my answers and then he needs to leave. He can go to Dallas. I just want to know why now? Why bring me in? Why tell me what's actually going on?_

After Nico text Xeno he thought about what Bennett had shared with Dani. A great deal of it wasn't pleasant.

_Now she knows why I'm here but I doubt she doesn't have questions. And she knows about Alex, that doesn't bode well. She also hasn't asked a single one yet which means she's thinking, probably overthinking. I need her to ask them and let me explain. I can't let her jump to conclusions. Will she ever be able to accept what I've done? What I've become? _

Frank drove for an hour, pretty much in circles, before finally pulling into V3.

"Here you are Sir" Frank said as he pulled up to Nico's car.

Nico was in the backseat already working on Dani's blindfold.

"Thank you" Nico said finishing with the knot and opening the car door, offering his hand to Dani as they stepped out.

He shut the door behind him and the car sped away without another word.

Dani let go of Nico's hand and simply turned to him arms crossed. _He has some explaining to do._

"Dani, not here" Nico said taking her arm and leading her to his car.

"Do you ever intend on talking to me Nico?" Dani asked as he guided her to the passenger side of his car.

"Yes, just not here. Please get in. I promise you'll have your answers before you go back to V3 okay? I would say before the night is over but as it is almost 10 PM I don't think they will all occur before the evening is over." Nico responded, turning his back and walking to the driver's side of the car.

Dani contemplated a moment, then huffed and got in._ I damn well better get them._

Nico got behind the wheel and turned the car towards his apartment. "Will you spend the night with me?" Nico asked. _It's all or nothing now._

_Did he just ask me…_

"Nico…" Dani started but tapered off.

"Look I just want the chance to explain okay? Before you make a decision I want you to have all the facts. I will let you ask anything you want. I just want you to not walk away from me because of misconceptions. So again I ask will you stay with me tonight?" Nico asked. _Please…I can't lose you. And you don't even know the truth yet…_

"I don't have a bag…" Dani said, and then glanced in the back seat. "Wait, is that mine?" she blanched upon seeing the familiar piece of luggage. _Of course it is…_

"Yes. Now, please answer the question Dani" Nico glanced at her while he drove.

"If you promise to explain that too" Dani said pointing at the bag.

"I'll add it to the list" Nico sighed as he continued the drive to his apartment. _She said yes! This is far from a perfect arrangement but it is a beginning. It is an opening and that's more than I deserve. _

_This is going to be interesting but at least I have the opportunity to learn about him. Now whether or not he'll actually give me answers remains to be seen…_


	5. Chapter 5

Dani was quiet for the duration of the drive to Nico's place.

_What is she thinking? Surely she has just gotten a lot of information to process but she is never this quiet?! It's driving me nuts!_

_There is just so much…so many questions…I need answers._

Nico pulled into the parking garage of his apartment complex, drove to his parking spot and killed the engine. He glanced over at Dani then got out of the car. He opened the door behind the driver's door to retrieve Dani's bag then walked around to the back passenger's door to add their dinner bag to the bag he was already carrying. He then noted that Dani hadn't moved.

He closed the door with his foot then set both bags on the ground, opening Dani's door.

"You okay?" Nico asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, just zoned out" Dani said getting out of the car.

Dani reached for her bag but Nico slung it over his shoulder and picked up the food, motioning her towards the elevator, rather than letting her carry anything.

Nico punched in the code for the security system adjoining the elevator, the doors opened and they stepped in.

He then entered another code and the elevator rose to their floor.

Again Nico motioned Dani out of the elevator and they moved down the hallway to the closer of the two doors in the hallway. Nico took out a key and opened the door to his apartment.

Dani stepped inside and looked around, it was just how she had imagined it, sleek, modern, and orderly, just very Nico.

"Nice" Dani said appreciatively.

"Thank you" Nico said, moving to the kitchen island to set down their food.

He set Dani's bag on the floor next to the counter.

"Dinner first?" Nico asked, already reaching for some plates, glasses, and a bottle of wine from the fridge.

"Sure" Dani said finishing looking around the room and seating herself at the island.

Nico dished up the food, poured the wine, and sat down next to Dani.

"You've been quiet" Nico mused.

"Just thinking" Dani replied between bites, still very much lost in thought.

"About?" Nico asked._ Uh oh…_

"Anything and everything, I have so many questions, and too few answers" Dani said not looking at Nico.

"Do I hold the answers?" Nico asked, knowing the answer all too well.

"Most likely" Dani smiled a small smile, turning to look at Nico with sad eyes. "Not that I'll ever know".

"I told you I would explain and I will. You just have to give me a chance Dani." Nico said very earnestly.

"I'm trying Nico, but you don't make it easy" Dani replied sadly.

"I'm going to simplify it. You can ask me anything. I will tell you anything you want to know. You have until you leave here, whenever it is you choose to do so, to ask me whatever you want and I will give you the answers. I owe you that much. I want to give you that." Nico said turning to face Dani.

"But you'll just be vague. I will never know the real you." Dani said letting out a sigh.

"No, I don't want that. I will give you straight answers; I am an open book within these walls. Ask and I will answer. I want to tell you everything, explain everything, but I don't know how to do that Dani. So you have to ask the questions. I don't know how to be open; I need you to help to accomplish that. If you want to know me, know the truth, than you have to ask." Nico said still looking at Dani, intensely now.

"You'll give me answers? Real answers?" Dani asked, amazed. She turned her body to face him.

"Yes. I will give you real answers. I want you to know me Dani." Nico said.

"Okay, then I want answers. I want all of them." Dani said hopping down off the stool.

"Where are you going?" Nico said. _What the…_

"Nowhere. Not until I get what I came for" Dani said taking off her shoes.

"Then what are you doing?" Nico asked, puzzled by Dani's behavior.

"Getting comfortable, I plan on being here awhile and since I don't need these as an equalizer I might as well enjoy taking them off." Dani said rejoining Nico at the bar.

"You're amazing" Nico said, smiling at Dani in awe.

"Now let's see if you're amazing" Dani said smiling back at Nico.

"I'm not always the good guy" Nico warned Dani.

"I know, but the truth can never be wrong. Even when it is hell, it is honest, and that's all I ask for." Dani said earnestly.

"Just remember that when you get all your answers. And promise to let me get through all of it okay?" Nico stated.

"I meant what I said I am in for the long haul. I will hear you out." Dani nodded.

"Now let's finish eating and then we can take this discussion into the living room. Sound good?" Nico asked Dani.

"Okay, so long as the wine comes with us" Dani said smiling, resuming her meal.

"Of course" Nico replied, going back to eating as well.

They ate in a charged silence contemplating what was to come.

_He has a lot to get off his chest. I need to hear it though, whether as a friend or as a…well let's just see where this goes. I need him to be honest and I just need to accept him. So long as I get the answers I so desperately need though I am confident it will all work out. _

_She trusts me enough to take off those shoes, that says a lot more then she thinks. But this is going to be all or nothing. I can't hide anything. If I want this to work I am going to have to tell her everything. Can she accept it? Will she be able to look at me the same way again?_


End file.
